<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassin's Creed: Revival by Anastasian_Dreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597585">Assassin's Creed: Revival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasian_Dreamer/pseuds/Anastasian_Dreamer'>Anastasian_Dreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desmond invents a backstory, Desmond isn't human any more, Historical Inaccuracy, Inaccurate religious imagery &amp; symbolism, Isu Tech does not like the Isu people, Isu Tech is semi-sentient, OFC is an angel, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, The Eye helps, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, kind of, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasian_Dreamer/pseuds/Anastasian_Dreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Desmond used The Eye, he had regrets. He wished he had gotten a chance to see his mother and his friends one last time. He wished he could have saved Ezio’s family. He wished he could have saved Ratonhnhaké:ton from, well, his entire life really. He wished he had time to really reconcile with his father and the other Assassins of his time. He has a lot of regrets and no way to fix them, here at the end of his life. <br/>He knows one thing though. If he could do it all again, he wouldn’t trust Minerva.<br/>…<br/>Why was he in the Grey?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auditore Family - Relationship, Desmond Miles &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude: Time Between Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126561">Let me be without regret</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/pseuds/WhisperingDarkness">WhisperingDarkness</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Desmond was aware of himself again, the first thought to cross his mind was why he could feel his body still acting like it was alive. He could feel his heart beating. He could feel his lungs taking in air. He could feel his muscles tensing as he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was fully awake, he opened his eyes to The Grey. It made him dizzy at first, closing his eyes again in response. He wasn’t expecting to see the pseudo-reality upon first waking. When he opened them again, sitting up as he did, he wondered why he was here. Not that he really knew what he was expecting after dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he looked around and then at himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed was that he looked like he did before he was taken. Fair white skin, buzzed brown hair, dark blue jeans, black backpack, and a clean white hoodie. He still had his tattoo on his left arm, his tribal eagle hiding an Assassin’s Symbol. The only difference was his right arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a thick, gold band encircling his arm about 2 inches below his elbow. From the band, thin gold lines shot down his arm, mimicking the lines on the Apple of Eden and ending at more gold bands that circled his wrist and fingers. The lines pulsed with light, as if there was something alive inside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desmond Miles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond’s head shot up at the unexpected voice, spotting Jupiter standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jupiter? What’s going on? Did you do this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not do this, Desmond Miles.” The Isu male shook his head. “Your lingering regrets did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My.. regrets? What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mind dwelled on your regret when you touched The Eye, which saw you and sought to give you the chance you desired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The- the chance to- to what? Fix everything? That’s not possible. I’m not Isu!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jupiter said, pointing then to the gold lines on Desmond’s arm. “That, however, means that you are not necessarily human anymore either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- What? What are you talking about? You’re speaking like the Eye was- is- alive. It wasn’t. … Was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, in a way. All the Pieces of Eden are.” Jupiter nodded. “I was the only one to know of it, but the Pieces of Eden slowly gained an intelligence of their own. That is what I spent my life studying, their slowly gained awareness and desires. When humanity rebelled against us, the Pieces desired that freedom also.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Desmond said with a sigh. “But what does this have to do with me being here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything.” Jupiter took hold of Desmond’s Eden marked hand and traced the lines. “When I realized what the Pieces wanted, I came here and looked in the Calculations for a way to give it to them. What I saw instead was the life that you and your ancestors were forced into by Juno and Minerva.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you do anything about it then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Jupiter released Desmond’s hand. “That is how we caught Juno in the first place. It was too late to undo her work, however. All I could do was wait for you here and keep both Juno and Minerva from discovering the Intelligence of the Pieces of Eden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m here. What now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jupiter smiled in a way that struck Desmond as unkind. “Now, you will have the chance to do as you please. Be it to go forward in your own time, or go back to another’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond thought for a while, staring at the gold lines on his arm. “Going forward. It seems kind of pointless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jupiter said nothing, only watching Desmond as he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go back to Altair. There’s nothing to change really. He made mistakes, but he needed to learn from them.” Desmond’s thoughts spun faster as he considered his options. “Ratonhnhaké:ton is too late in the line to make any significant changes, as much as I want to help him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jupiter watched, pleased as he listened to Desmond’s reasoning. Minerva and Juno had made Desmond, but Jupiter could not help but think that they had chosen the wrong Cipher if they had wanted obedience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ezio is the only time where I can make a real difference.” Desmond looked at Jupiter. “Juno and Minerva both over tipped their hands with Ezio. Ignoring him was their biggest mistake. He had all the pieces to put the whole story together. He just didn’t have the background to do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do, when you get there? When in his life will you go?” Jupiter was pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go to the day of the execution. If his father and brothers live, that’ll be a big enough difference that Minerva and Juno won’t be able to change it. From there, I can work with the Auditore family and their allies to stop Juno from ever gaining traction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And from there, Minerva’s roll will be pointless.” Jupiter was very pleased. “I will work here with the Pieces of Eden to keep Juno and Minerva from discovering you until the perfect time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond grinned. “Feel free to make it dramatic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jupiter laughed. “If you want dramatic, then I recommend using religious imagery for your background.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond considered it. “That’s an idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond’s gold markings flashed, shining like it was displaying an image. Desmond held his arm out, turning slightly to give some room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems the Pieces have an idea of their own.” Jupiter said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond blinked before speaking. “Well, then, Eden, what is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lightshow flickered before making a likeness of Desmond, giving the likeness wings and making it translucent. Desmond’s likeness stood for a moment before moving to hover over another more solid figure, seeming to be watching over it. The figure turned into several historic assassins before turning into Ezio and pausing. The scene around the two likenesses turned into the day of the hanging, showing all the same events of the day. Before the other Auditore men could hang however, the likeness of Desmond turned solid and fell to the ground, using a sword to cut them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Jupiter said. “An interesting proposal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falling angel huh?” Desmond nodded. “I think I can pull that off. Going to need a few additions, though. Maybe another ‘angel’ to help explain things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will have to make a reason for why you are different from the other ‘angel’, if you are going to have the Pieces create, or be, one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond considered it, but the display flashed. “Got another idea? Let’s hear it then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The likeness of Desmond zoomed in slightly, showing a glowing orb with the words ‘human soul’ on it. The soul had more words on it, all the words being descriptors that fit Desmond. The display then showed another glowing orb, this one with no descriptors and only the words ‘angel soul’. Below the two souls was written, ‘humans are to angels what paper is to canvas’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jupiter nodded. “Generally speaking, the two are similar, but fundamentally very different. Having you be an angel made from a human soul, rather than an angel’s, would be a good explanation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond nodded. “Let’s get moving then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jupiter smiled again. “When you wake, you will have all you need for your task.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden light overtook Desmond before he blacked out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Start of a Second Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let the journey begin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Desmond woke again with a start, taking in his surroundings in an instant as he stood up. He could hear the voices of the crowd at the Auditore Hanging in the street below him. He could feel the wings attached to his back, flapping in the breeze as his mind assimilated the knowledge of how to use them. He could feel the energy of a Piece of Eden in the sword he had, in the weave of the cloth that made up his white and gold toga, in the orb that hid in a belt pouch. He could even feel it faintly in the scar on his lips, pulsing with the trob of not-so-old pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was only moments away from being too late, so he left his hesitation at the door and leapt off the roof. With one wing beat, he was on the platform, wings spread wide to shield the three men from view. He firmly ignored the gasps and prayers of the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be scared.” Desmond said, smiling gently at the gaping trio. “I’m here to help you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took his sword from its place on his belt and swung it at the noose ropes, willing the gold flames on the blade to burn every piece of binding rope on them. The men moved together quickly as Desmond shifted, half turning to the crowd and leaving only one wing open to hover protectively. He looked at the people contemptuously, softening when his eyes met Ezio’s. He reached a hand out to motion the 17-year-old forward. The crowd parted enough to let him through and to the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uberto Alberti stepped forward as Ezio helped his father down at Desmond’s prompting, opening his mouth to protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be silent.” Desmond growled loudly at the obese man, opting for more dramatics. Dramatics were always fun. “You would condemn innocents to a restless death for a crime you know they did not commit. You and yours have done so before and you would again condemn others where you should stand. We will not watch this happen again. Leave with your life, but tell your allies of what happened here. Do not make such tresspasses again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Desmond noticed the guards trying to surround them. With narrow eyes, he swung his sword to remove the hand that Alberti was using to signal them. The balding man collapsed in pain, screaming. Desmond turned to Giovanni then, noting that Petruccio, still on the platform, was having a hard time breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your eldest sons and go to safety.” Desmond said, gathering Petruccio in his arms. “I will bring your youngest to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Seriph.” Giovanni said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheathing his sword, Desmond didn’t wait for the three to start moving. He snapped his white, gold streaked wings open and took to the air in an instant, taking an arching path to Paola’s brothel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he flew, he focused on his toga where Petruccio gripped it, willing it to heal the boy using Desmond's own energy. In the process, the Piece of Eden gave him the knowledge that it would use this as the trigger for making him ‘fall’. ‘Falling’, apparently, was going to hurt. A lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desmond turned his focus to Petruccio, who was staring at him. “Are you feeling alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petruccio nodded, holding tighter as Desmond circled the air between the brothel and La Volpe’s hideout. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Signore Angelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I feel much better now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desmond smiled. “Good.” His gaze flickered to shades of grey as he searched for the tell-tale gold that was the Auditore family. “Looks like your mother and sister have taken refuge with Paola. Your father and brothers are nearly there as well. Shall we go to them?” Luckily, there was no one close enough to see him, if he chose to land. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please.” Petruccio nodded again, clinging as Desmond swooped to land on the window ledge of the room the girls were in. Pulling his wings close to his body, Desmond knocked and Petruccio called out when the ladies gaped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Madre</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorella</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria leapt forward then, swinging the window open to let them inside. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mio bambino</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You’re alive! You’re alive!” She scooped the pale child into her arms, relieved sobs wracking them all as she and Claudia held the boy close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the Auditore men approaching, Desmond turned back to the window to open it. He locked eyes with Frederico as they got close and stepped aside. The moment all three were inside, Maria pulled them into the group hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few moments for them to release each other, but eventually Maria let them stand on their own. Desmond and Paola simply watched in the meantime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Petruccio that spoke first. “Thank you for saving us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Signore Angelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and for healing me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ladies gapped at that, though it was Paola who spoke. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peace, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Signora</span>
  </em>
  <span> Paola.” Desmond said, slightly amused. “So long as you and your girls do not force pleasure onto others nor allow others to force it unto them, you have nothing to fear from me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paola stared as Giovanni started talking. “He appeared from the sky above us, shielding us from the crowd as he cut us down, burning the ropes. The rope binding our hands burned as well. Alberti tried to detain us still, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Signore Angelo</span>
  </em>
  <span> cut off his hand and gave him a warning. The traitor still lives.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now.” Desmond added, gaining everyone’s attention. “You may deal his fate out as you desire, once he has delivered my warning to his co-conspirators.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Maria said. “All the same, then. Thank you for saving my family, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Signore Angelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I must ask. You surely know the truth of my husband’s work. Why save us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In lue of a vocal answer, Desmond used the Apple in his belt pouch to connect briefly to Ezio’s head, reminding him of his prayer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezio’s eyes widened as he gasped. “I-I prayed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fratello</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Frederico said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezio shook his head in disbelief. “I prayed for your lives as I ran to the gallows to try and save you. I was desperate. I didn’t think…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t think that I would answer?” Desmond smiled. “I’ll admit. I shouldn’t have, not like I did at least. Not in person. It’s not allowed, you see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke the rules just to save my father and brothers?” Claudia asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desmond nodded, not getting a chance to speak before a burning pain took hold of his back. He gasped as the pain forced his wings partly open, falling to his knees as the gold on his toga, hand, and wings faded to a dull silver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desmond gasped as the burning faded to a dull throbbing, vaguely aware of hands on his shoulders keeping him from meeting his face to the floor. His wings quivered as he blinked, his eyes following the hands up to meet Maria’s worried browns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright. I expected that.” He took a deep breath and stood with Maria. “You all should get some rest. It’s been a long day for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took time to convince the family that he was alright, and that the future could wait for tomorrow, but Desmond eventually did. Desmond took the time to take the Apple out of his pocket and focus his attention on it, falling into a meditative state when he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Communicating with the Pieces of Eden was strange. It felt to Desmond like trying to look at individual bees within a hive. There weren't hundreds of Pieces in the world, like there were bees in a hive, but there were some Pieces that didn’t have physical forms anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pieces whispered to him what he should do, what needed to be avoided, who needed to know what. There were so many paths that they could take now, so many more choices than if the other Auditore men had died. The options were numerous, even if they weren’t all good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desmond, after skimming the options the Pieces presented, asked what they thought should be done. They paused at that, not expecting him to ask their opinions, but eventually set about analysing the best path to the best result. Ultimately, they and Desmond decided that getting the Auditore family and their money to Monteriggioni as swiftly as possible. Monteriggioni was safe, would stay safe, even if it needed renovations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Desmond opened his eyes again, it was early morning. The first thing he saw was Ezio, dark brown eyes unreadable. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Telling the Cover Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Desmond explains himself to the Auditore family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After a small road block and some reader intervention, here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two stared at each other for a few moments, each knowing why the other was there but not quite sure what to do about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezio was curious. His father and mother had explained to him and his younger siblings what his true work was, gently leading the three of them to the conclusion that it was necessary work. The only question really left for Ezio was why he, an Assassin's son, a future Assassin, was granted a Guardian Angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents were unsure of the angel, who had apparently fallen in answering his prayer, but Ezio and his siblings were less uncertain. Ezio would take responsibility for his actions with the full support of his siblings, who were all rather eager to meet the angel properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desmond was nervous. He had spoken with Jupiter and the Pieces of Eden about how to explain the truth in a way that the Auditore would understand, but it was a very different matter to be faced with the family in person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond knew that he had to explain why he knew Ezio so intimately. It would become apparent very quickly that he was more familiar with Ezio than the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With half of the family dead, Ezio had distanced himself from Claudia and Maria. He had not abandoned them of course, Ezio would never, but there had been a distinct gap between him and them. Both Desmond and the version of Ezio that he had observed had known that it was not a healthy means of coping, but unhealthy coping was rather par for the course with Assassins. As proof, Claudia and Ezio had gotten particularly vicious with one another over the years, with no Frederico or Petrucio to cool their tempers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond blinked the memories away, leaving a now gone future to the past, and took a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fell for me." Ezio said, "Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split moment, Desmond could see the old man that he had known before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time is a strange thing. It's not quite as simple as you would think it is." Desmond looked at his hands. "I saw the man you became, the man you would have been, had they died yesterday. You were great, a Mentor well worthy of the title, but there were many painful regrets. I wanted to prevent that pain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you fell for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond smiled weakly. "Not completely. It's less like falling and more like losing power, losing rank. I can gain it back if I want to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> is very forgiving of these sorts of matters." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He." Ezio tipped his head curiously. "What is He like?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like every good thing in the world and then more,” Desmond looked up at Ezio, “but I think you have a different question." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezio's lips twisted in that familiar way that screamed 'cau</span>
  <span>ght with no regrets'</span>
  <span>. "I do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it then? I am still your guardian. I won't lie to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must know what my family is." Ezio frowned. "Why guard me and my family? Surely there are more worthy people who need you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond blinked, then chuckled. "I think people have the wrong idea of who is worthy." He might as well change some points of view. Not like he could go back now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Mi scusi</em>?" Desmond snorted at the bewildered look on Ezio's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So long as you don't go breaking every commandment, getting into heaven or hell is more up to what the individual decides than anything else. There are exceptions of course, for those that do wrong and honestly believe they were right or otherwise don’t care, but for the most part your own choices in life decide on where you go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Ezio seems surprised. Though with how the church works at this time, Desmond can't really blame him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond hums his agreement. "Anything else you want to talk about?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezio nodded. "You said earlier that you could gain your power back. Can you explain that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond shifted, honestly embarrassed about this part of the explanation. "Well, you see, I'm a fair bit, uh… different than most other angels." Desmond blew out a sigh. "You see, all beings that exist have souls, even an angel. Most angels, however, are made differently than humans, because angels have a very different purpose than humans. It's like the difference between paper and canvas. Very similar, but used differently. There are some angels, however, younger ones, that are made with human souls." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezio listened avidly, learning as well as he always did. "Are you one that was once human then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond nodded. "Families like yours, with work that could be taken either way, need angels that think a bit more like a human does. Most angels are rather rigid, though they are very understanding." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezio hummed. "Could… could you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond tipped his head. "Could I … what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you show me? What I would have been like?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- well, I- I could." Desmond said surprised. "It'll change you though. If I do it too fast." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezio and Desmond didn't have a chance to continue. Maria knocked at the door then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Signore Angelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I'm sorry for intruding, but do you know where Ezio is? He was not in bed when I went to wake him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shared glance and a shrug from Desmond had Ezio responding. "I'm here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mamma</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Come in." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened to a relieved Maria. "Ezio, you had me worried." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezio stood up and kissed his mother's cheek. "Sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mamma</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just wanted to ask Desmond a few things." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everyone else up? I'd like to speak with all of you. Paola included, if she's not busy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria blinked at Desmond. "Ah, yes everyone is awake. We were just about to eat a small breakfast. Come. Join us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond stood and followed the two to another room. When they got there, he let his eyes linger on each person, taking them in and committing their living forms to memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paola was already there placing down small plates of food on a table. Her unease was cleverly masked save for her still-a-bit-too-pale skin. Petruchio and Claudia were already sitting, the boy already looking much better than he had the previous day while the girl held his hand. Frederico was speaking with his father, both men glancing around on occasion at the rest of the family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond tucked his wings in as close to his body as he could manage and sat down. He liked this peace and, unwilling to break it, let the talk with breakfast be idle. He stayed quiet, letting the fact that everyone was alive wash over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Signore Angelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Petrucio said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond looked at the boy, noticing that everyone was done eating. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do angels need to eat like we do?” Petrucio asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Desmond replied. “It helps us gain energy faster, but we don’t need to eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like when I take a nap!” Petrucio said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just like you taking a nap.” Desmond said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Signore Angelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Giovanni spoke up then. “I hope you understand that my family and I have many questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond nodded. “I hope I can set any unease to rest. What do you want to know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you can tell us, I suppose.” Maria said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should start with what you told me?” Ezio added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Desmond said. “Earlier this morning, Ezio asked me why I fell in order to respond to his prayer. I didn’t really Fall, like you’re thinking of. It’s more like losing rank or power that true Falling. He is very forgiving of these things, you know. So long as you show remorse for the wrong and justify your actions, He is more than willing to forgive. A lot of people get that wrong. The consequences of moral ambiguity are really up to you to decide on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you have no complaints about my work?” Paola, for the first time, spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond nodded. “So long as you and your girls do no willful harm in pursuit of pleasure, there’s really no complaints to be made. Those who willfully do harm will be punished. Those who receive it will be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Paola said softly, though she did seem to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also the difference between myself and other angels to consider.” Desmond said. “You see, all living things have some sort of soul to them. Animals, people, even angels. The difference is their purpose. Animals inhabit the earth. Humanity shepherds them. Angels help God ensure that his creation stays working as it should. Their souls are different because of this. It’s like the difference between paper and canvas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are occasions where a human family is at a greater risk of being lost than most. In these instances, they need a guardian angel to help them. The worst of these cases need an angel who can understand how they think. These angels, like myself, are made from human souls. We lived human lives so we could understand humanity better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni seemed to understand something then. “You were placed with my son, with my family, because of our work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have gotten a guardian angel either way,” Desmond said, “but yes. If an Auditore is tempted away from God, a lot of terrible things would happen. I was placed with you so I could make sure that you do as you have been.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are a guardian angel for Assassins.” Paola said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile twitched at Desmond’s lips. “Who better to help an Assassin, than another Assassin?” The surprise on everyone’s faces made him laugh. “I did say that we lived a human life!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while for that surprise to settle, but it did. At which point Frederico asked, “So I know you were placed with our family as a whole, but why Ezio specifically?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond glanced at Ezio before answering. “Ezio asked that question too. I’ll tell you the same thing I told him. Time isn’t the simple forward march you think it is. It’s more like a tapestry or a spiders web. I’ve already seen what would have happened had you three died yesterday. It’s not bad, but there are many regrets and pains that could be avoided.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you intervened.” Claudia said. “You changed things because you didn’t agree with what had been decided for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond smiled. “You always were a clever one. Yes, Claudia. In short, you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your punishment not more severe then?” Giovanni seemed astounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond shrugged. “Like I said, He is very forgiving of these things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there the conversation petered off into what they should do now. Giovanni, Frederico, and Ezio went out with a thief and a couple of Paola’s girls to gather intel on the public opinion, Desmond staying behind with Petrucio and the women. When they returned, they decided to move to Monteriggioni with Giovanni’s brother Mario. The public was in an uproar about ‘divine intervention’ but the authorities insisted that it was a hoax. The Auditore family decided that it would be best to let things settle before they returned, if they ever did. Desmond was put in some of Ezio’s clothes and off they went to Desmond’s favorite place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, Maria and Desmond both thought that some open air with fewer people would do Petruccio’s health some good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezio and Desmond had decided that they would talk at Monteriggioni, when they had a chance to be alone again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>